vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares (Riordan)
] Summary Ares is the Greek God of War and bloodshed and the father of numerous campers at Camp Half-Blood, most notably Clarisse La Rue. He first appears as an antagonist while under the control of Kronos, upon which Percy manages to defeat him in a duel by stabbing his heel, starting his continual grudge against the son of Poseidon. Mars is Ares' Roman counterpart. Unlike his violence-obsessed Greek aspect, Mars believes that conflict needs to have a purpose for it to be meaningful, and thus sends Percy, Hazel Levesque, and his son Frank Zhang on their quest to rescue Thanatos to prevent a world where wars never end. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C, higher in Roman form Name: Ares/Mars Origin: Percy Jackson Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Greek God of War, Violence, Rage, Battlelust; Son of Zeus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, and 8 die until either the concept he embodies, war, or the Pantheon in Greece are destroyed), Weapon Mastery, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Can stir foes into a berserk frenzy and incite a need to inflict pain and suffering and manipulate large groups of people into starting wars), Curse Manipulation, Teleportation, Sound Manipulation (Can let out powerful roars that can knock dozens of meters away), Animal Manipulation (Can control animals that are sacred and attributed to him, such as vultures and wild boars), Transmutation (Has a habit of turning those he didn't like into regular serpents), Limited Fire Manipulation (Always arrives in a burst of flames), Limited Necromancy (Can raise an army of defeated soldiers as they are sacrificed to him upon death), Can control all aspects of war, starting and ending conflicts, manipulating the rise and fall of nations through war, Can derive power from conflict and bestow incredible strength and near-invulnerability on those he deems worthy, Weapon Manipulation (Can conjure, control, create, and manipulate virtually anything resembling a weapon), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, limited Omnipresence (Can exist in many places at once), and Regeneration (At least Low-High, albeit over time, but only if is scattered into essence first.) Attack Potency: Large Star level via power-scaling (Is one of the most powerful and well-known Greek gods and a son of Zeus. Can create constellations at will), higher in his Roman form (Mars is far more powerful in his Roman form and can be comparable to the Big Three) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Hermes). Speed of Light attack speed (Can turn into light. Comparable to other Olympian gods). Relativistic combat speed and reactions (Can fight other gods). Can teleport. Lifting Strength: At least Class E via power-scaling (Should be at least as strong as his father, who can pick up and throw mountains across entire continents), higher in his Roman form Striking Strength: Large Star Class, higher in his Roman form Durability: Large Star level via power-scaling, higher in his Roman form (Immortality and the nature of his true form make him difficult to kill) Stamina: Godly Range: Standard melee range normally; several dozen meters with telekinesis and shouts, Multi-Continental with his powers Standard Equipment: Chariot, armor, shield, spear, blade and numerous other weapons, Can create virtually any weapon ever made at a whim Intelligence: Due to being the God of War, Ares is a master of all forms of combat, being a supremely skilled hand-to-hand, melee, and ranged combatant who has mastered any and all weapons known to the Greek Pantheon in the modern age. However, despite his prodigious skill, he is often blinded by his own arrogance and rarely fights at his fullest potential. His Roman counterpart is far more disciplined despite possessing all of the same abilities, making him an even more formidable opponent. Weaknesses: Because of his arrogant and brutal nature, Ares can be extremely reckless, overconfident, narcissistic and foolhardy, leading to him making crucial mistakes in a confrontation. He is supremely confident in his abilities, to the point of believing that he is invincible, Has a severe fear of jars due to being trapped in one for years, He is more easily harmed by weapons explicitly designed to attack supernatural essence (such as weapons made of Celestial Bronze), Should he and the concept forming the basis of his existence (war) somehow fade into obscurity, he will slowly cease to exist. If his throne, or other sources of power, are destroyed, he will also fade along with it, or become so weakened that he can no longer take a physical form, as stated in The Last Olympian by Prometheus. But the only way to permanently defeat a god is to scatter their essence. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Mind Manipulation: As the God of War, Ares is also the God of Bloodlust, allowing him to stir anyone he wants into a berserk frenzy of hate and rage at a whim and frequently uses this ability to start fights. Just the sight of Mars' Temple was enough to irritate Percy Jackson while he suffered from amnesia. He is also able to instantly cure "battle jitters", or nervousness before conflict. * Necromancy: The slain losers of any major conflict are offered as sacrifices to Ares, allowing him to summon their undead corpses to the battlefield to serve his every whim. * Roar: Ares' shouts bear considerable power, being able to blast Percy several dozen meters away and creating a crater fifty feet wide. * Transmutation: As a God, Ares can transmute his foes into anything he wants, but he prefers to turn them into snakes. He has also used this for more mundane purposes, turning one of his grenades into a pen when Camp Jupiter failed to provide him with one. * War Manipulation: Ares is able to manipulate martial conflict on a physical, spiritual, mental, and conceptual level and can draw power from the presence of continuing combat. He is able to affect the area a conflict covers and the number of people caught up in it, as well as start conflicts by raising armies by influencing people and events, raising personal or fanatical armies, and controlling weapons of all kinds. He is also able to grant people items that boost their combat abilities and can engulf entire continents in war if he so wished. * Weapon Manipulation: Ares is able to control anything that is remotely considered a weapon. ** Weapon Conjuration: Ares can convert his trademark spear into any weapon he wants, ranging from baseball bats, to swords, to firearms. ** Weapon Curses: Ares can curse any weapon he pleases, making Percy's Riptide too heavy for him to lift out of spite while he faced Atlas in combat. ** Weapon Omniscience: Ares is able to instantly analyze a weapon's function, purpose, and history with a glance, subsequently mastering its usage in the process. ** Weapon Transfiguration: Ares can turn any weapon into a harmless object with the utmost ease, instantly converting the Apollo Cabin's arrows into rubber toys when they mistook him for an intruder. ** Telekinesis: Ares can instantly disarm any opponent with a gesture. * True Form: Like the rest of the Greek Gods, Ares possesses a "True Form" that manifests when he gathers all of his essence in one place. During this time, he emits blinding, searing light that is able to kill any mortal foolish enough to challenge him virtually instantly and vaporizing the physical forms of those who survive an initial glance. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Percy Jackson Category:Greek Gods Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Necromancers Category:Spear Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 4